


Dream finds Tommy

by rozey_woes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Antarctic Empire, Badboyhalo is nice to Tommy in jail, Dream Smp, Dream arrests Tommy, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Good Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Injury, Maybe Tubbo will visit him, Ranboo visits Tommy in jail, Rescue, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Techno rescues Tommy, Tommy breaks out of jail, Tommy is almost executed, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozey_woes/pseuds/rozey_woes
Summary: Dream decides to drop by Techno's house a second time, but this time it's only Ghostbur and Tommy home. Tommy hides in his box, leaving the anxious Ghostbur to chat with Dream. What happens when Ghostbur slips up, accidentally revealing to Dream that Tommy was living with them?
Comments: 16
Kudos: 452





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is based off Tommy's recent stream "Alone?" with Wilbur. Briefly follows what happens when Dream arrives, although in this version, Dream searches the whole house for Tommy after Ghostbur slips up, revealing Tommy's location.

Tommy had been hanging out with Ghostbur at Techno's house, the two busying themselves by beginning to build Tommy a house. Or rather, it was mostly Tommy begging Ghostbur to build his house for him, which the other refused to do. Instead, he merely gave the teen building tips on how to make his house look better.

After some time, Ghostbur had wandered off into the woods, calling out for his sheep. Philza had told him that his sheep who he named Friend, had infinite lives. So after Friend's death, he was now out in search of finding _his_ Friend. The ghost passed by many sheep - knowing fully well when they weren't his sheep. Meanwhile, he was talking with Tommy over the communicator. 

"Friend?! Friend! Where are you?" Tommy was outside working on his house as he heard Ghostbur call out on the radio. He heard a gasp from the ghost, followed by "Tommy! Dream found Friend!" 

At the mention of Dream's name, Tommy visibly paled. "W-Wait, is Dream there?" he stammered, now looking all around him anxiously. "Ghostbur? Ghostbur, please answer me."

There were a few more moments of silence before Ghostbur came from the other end. "Yeah, he is! He's got Friend. Hold on, we're coming to the house!"

"W-Wait I need to hide, Dream can't find me!" he stammered, stumbling backwards. "How close are you?"

"Oh wait, that's right, Dream can't know you're here! Tommy, hide!" the older male gasped, "We're really close!" 

Tommy didn't have to be told twice, he was instantly clambering back up the steps of Techno's house, heart hammering quickly in his chest. He kneeled on the floor in front of the window, watching outside through the cracks in the blinds. It wasn't long before Ghostbur and Dream exited the forest, Dream leading a blue sheep on a lead. 

Tommy opened up a box in the corner of the room, the same one Techno had shoved him into the last time Dream had arrived unannounced. He pulled the door shut once he could hear the other's approaching voices right outside the house's door. 

Tommy curled up tightly in the box, a hand over his mouth to stop him from making sounds on accident. Anxiety creeped up in his chest, eyes wide with fear as he saw Dream and Ghostbur step into the house. It was going to be fine, right? Dream came over once before when Techno was here, and Dream didn't find him then. He just needed to hope Ghostbur wouldn't say anything stupid. 

The two wandered around the house, chatting. The topic of Tommy was brought up to Ghostbur by Dream, which was when Ghostbur's voice began to waver uneasily. Dream took notice, and began pressing harder on the Ghost, asking more questions.

"What are these signs for?" Dream asked, and Ghostbur replied immediately without thinking. "Oh, Tommy wrote it!"

Tommy's heart dropped in his chest, panicking now. Even Ghostbur knew he fucked up. "Oh... When?" the tone Dream's answer held was low and dangerous, almost threatening. 

"I'm not sure, Tommy just showed me earlier." was Ghostbur's stupid reply again, nearly sending Tommy over the verge of a panic attack.

He pulled out his phone, quickly texting Techno with shaky hands. 

_"TECHNO, DREAM IS HERE AND HE KNOWS I'M IN THE HOUSE"_ he sent to his brother, tears welling up in his eyes as he heard the sound of Dream's heavy boots thumping around the house, clearly searching for him now.

"I know Tommy's here, Ghostbur." he heard Dream say.

Techno almost immediately replied to his text message. _"FUCK, stay hidden. I'm on my way, be there in 10. Stay safe."_ Came Techno's reply. Hopefully Dream wouldn't find him. Tommy didn't reply, and turned his phone on mute to avoid giving away his location from any notifications. He slipped it into his pocket.

He heard Dream walking around the room he was in now, while Ghostbur desperately tried to distract him. "Dream! Have some blue!" he pleaded, but that didn't stop the masked man from continuing his search. Tears slipped down Tommy's cheeks as he held his hands over his mouth, trembling as he held his eyes shut tightly. 

Minutes passed by and Dream fell silent. Not even Ghostbur spoke, which worried Tommy more. He shook in fear, pleading silently that he wouldn't be found. However, all those hopes went out the window when light suddenly filled the box, the lid being opened. Tommy barely had time to open his eyes and look up before the collar of his shirt was grabbed as he was roughly pulled up out of the box. A shriek of fear left the boy's lips as his eyes met Dream's mask in front of him, and Tommy thrashed and resisted the man with all his might.

"Dream! Leave him alone!" the ghost pleaded, reaching out to grab onto Tommy, forgetting he couldn't touch people as his hands phased through the boy. Tommy was in trouble and Ghostbur couldn't do anything to help.

"No. He's coming with me. He broke my rules for his exile, and betrayed me." Dream growled, and tears fell down the boy's cheeks as he continued resisting Dream before he was pushed down to the ground.

"D-Dream please, I'm sorry, don't do this." the teen pleaded, feeling Dream use the lead he was using on the sheep to bind his hands tightly behind his back. 

A deep sigh was heard from Dream. "Tommy, I'm sorry but you are under arrest. You continuously break our rules even after we exiled you, and so we have no choice but to let the law decide what happens to you now."

Tommy shook his head, terrified to the bone of what was going to happen to him. Would they kill him? He trembled as Dream pulled him back up to his feet, now leading him out the door. 

"Tommy!" Ghostbur cried out, following along.

"N-No, Ghostbur stay here. Please." Tommy begged, and the pleading look in his eyes was what made the ghost stop. Of course, someone had to be here to explain what happened when Techno got back. 

Tears fell down the ghost's cheeks as he watched Tommy be hauled away. Dream brought his horse out, helping the restrained boy up onto the horse before sitting behind the teen on the saddle. With that, they were off, Tommy casting one last broken look at the house before they entered the forest, headed back to L'Manburg, where Tommy would likely have to face trial. 

After a few minutes of silence, Tommy spoke up, sniffling, and shivering slightly from the cold. "Dream please, it doesn't have to be like this. I'm sorry, let me go, please!" he begged.

"Tommy, it wouldn't have ended up like this if you weren't continuously acting up and being an annoying pest. I gave you simple rules to stay in Logstedshire. You broke that rule, along with many other rules." the man said from behind him, resting a hand on the teen's shoulder. "...But I'm still your friend, and I still care about you. I have no choice but to do this. It's for your own good, you're too reckless."

When Tommy stayed silent, Dream continued. "Do you really think your brothers care about you? They didn't even visit you once while in exile. Me? I visited you almost every day, and brought you gifts as well, like the trident. You're being extremely ungrateful and I have been extremely patient with you. Why would you run away from me, your friend, to a group of people who couldn't give a shit about what happens to you? Techno said it himself, he wants you dead."

The words broke Tommy's heart as he began to cry again, tears silently slipping down his cheeks. Dream took his hands off the horse's reins for a moment, and the sound of him unclipping a button was heard before Tommy found Dream's cloak wrapped around his shoulders, shielding him from the cold.

There it was again, Dream was being nice to him, making him extremely confused about whether he should like him or not. "Dream, I'm really sorry I betrayed you. I was just... really unhappy, you know? I never should have doubted you. You are... my only friend." he murmured, shoulders slumped and head hung low. Tommy had given up.

A wicked smile ghosted itself across Dream's lips before it was gone again, replaced with a fake, concerned frown now. "I only want what's best for you, Tommy."

"I know." the teen mumbled, and then fell into silence. Neither of them spoke during the ride after that, and Tommy only looked up once they arrived at L'Manburg's gates. The reality of the situation he was in caused a deep fear to settle into the boy after they entered the walls.

Dream stopped his horse, first hopping off before helping Tommy get down after. Hands still bound behind his back, Tommy kept his head down in defeat as Dream walked him through the town. He could hear gasps and hushed whispers as he passed, citizens of L'Manburg gazing at him in awe as Dream paraded him through the town like he was some sort of trophy, a firm hand on his shoulder to guide him.

He did glance up once, briefly meeting none other than Ranboo's sad eyes before he looked away again. He didn't want to have to face all of the disappointment the others held against him. The broken teen was led right to the jail of the city was, rows upon rows of cold, inviting cells lying in wait for him.

It was there, where they met up with a few other people - Dream's right-hand men. Tommy refused to even look at any of them. That was, until a conversation started up about his brothers.

"Where did you find him?" came the voice of Sapnap. 

"Techno has a house out in the antarctic, Tommy was hiding out there." Dream explained.

"Well, we can go back and arrest him later for hiding a fugitive." came Punz's cold voice, causing Tommy's head to snap up. 

Riled up with anger, Tommy momentarily had his spirit back. He lunged at the man, snarling at him when Tommy was quickly grabbed and restrained by both Dream and Sapnap, holding each of his arms tightly. "You leave him the fuck alone, little bitch! He stays out of this! You wouldn't be able to capture him anyway, he's a lot more powerful than you guys are." he sneered.

"That's true." Dream spoke, and laughed as he tightened his grip on Tommy, pulling him backwards and opening a cell. He took off the boy's restraints before shoving him into the cell. Tommy hit the cold floor, barely having time to glance up at Dream before the iron bars were slammed shut and locked. Dream moved his mask up, allowing Tommy to see his face, which he had only seen a few times before. Tommy froze as he directly met Dream's cold, harsh eyes. A small, wicked smile formed on the dictator's lips. _"But we have leverage now."_

With that, Tommy was left alone in the dark, with nothing but his thoughts to disturb him. He curled up in the corner of the small cell, weeping silently in fear of what was ahead of him.


	2. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where in this chapter, Techno and Company come save Tommy from jail <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible TW: Brief abuse flashbacks, near death experience

Tommy spent a few days in that cell, all alone except for the guards standing outside the cellar's door down the hallway. He did get a few visitors here and there, though it was just embarrassing for Tommy as his friends would have to see him behind bars. 

Dream and the other guards rarely cared enough to give him food, though he was thankful that the people who visited him would sometimes come bearing gifts. Bad was one of those generous people, often showing up around the same time every day to his cell to give him some water and food. They spent some time together, chatting quietly before the male would have to leave again, sticking his hand through the bars to ruffle Tommy's hair playfully before he left. 

Ranboo was another one who visited him often. The male would come visit, sitting down with Tommy and having nice chats with him to keep him entertained. Ranboo would fill him in on the things Dream and the others refused to tell him. One worrisome thing he mentioned was that Quackity and the others were debating on the topic of having Tommy executed, which made the boy cry in fear.

"I'm doing my best to help you. I don't have much power, but trust me, I won't let them kill you, okay?" Ranboo reassured the boy, holding his scarred hands and giving them a gentle squeeze.

It was the hardest when Tommy was alone, with no one to entertain him except the depressing thoughts in his head. Was Techno going to save him? Did he even care enough to come rescue him? 

Unbeknownst to the locked up teen, his older brother was actually working hard on a plan to free Tommy. Techno had used many invisibility potions, sneaking in and out of L'Manburg many times to help formalize his plan. He worked in partnership with Phil - who was unfortunately still under house arrest, but they had a plan to get Phil out of that situation already. That didn't stop the Piglin from visiting Phil in the middle of the night with Ghostbur, their father closing all his windows and doors to keep out prying eyes while they discussed their plan together.

Ghostbur, still a rightful citizen of L'Manburg and legally allowed within its walls, had requested to try to see Tommy. But he wasn't allowed by Dream, considering the ghost regularly communicated with Techno, who they knew very well was planning on breaking his brother out. So that left Techno with the only option of sneaking in to observe Tommy.

The long-haired male drank an invisibility potion, stripping off all his armour so he could stay hidden. He slipped in through the front doors of the jail, taking notice of the main room of the jail. He saw a door behind the counter, where a guard was positioned. He assumed that must be where Tommy was being kept, so he sat in the corner of the room, observing the guard and mentally noting what times they left to change shifts. 

He repeated this process for the next 4 days, then on the fifth day, he decided he wanted to see Tommy himself. Once the guards were changing shifts, as the guard opened the door to the cellar, Techno slipped inside as well. The Piglin followed behind the guard as they passed rows and rows of cells, none of which looked too inviting. They finally reached Tommy's cell, the guard stopped, pulling out a clipboard and marking something off on the board before he turned again, heading for the exit. Techno waited for him to leave, then glanced at Tommy. 

The teen was curled up in the corner of the cell, his back facing the door. He was laying on a cot that looked fairly uncomfortable. Techno felt pissed that Tommy was getting his treatment. 

Making sure the guard was out of the cellar and they were alone, Techno pulled out a bottle of milk from his person, drinking it to make the invisibility disappear. He then tapped on the bars softly to draw Tommy's attention to him.

When the boy glanced over at him, his eyes lit up. He probably would have shouted with glee had Techno not quickly put a finger to his own lips to shush him.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy whispered, getting up off the bed and coming over to the bars. The two brothers kneeled on the floor in front of the bars that separated them, and Techno slipped his arms through the bars, pulling Tommy into an hug that was made kind of awkward by the iron bars.

"To rescue you. Not yet but... soon." Techno whispered back, a rare smile on his lips. "We're going to get you out of here."

After that, Techno left again, drinking another invisibility potion and slipping out the door when one of the guards or a visitor came in to check on Tommy. 

* * *

It was on the 8th day of Tommy staying in the jail that Dream announced to Tommy and the rest of L'Manburg what his punishment was going to be.

**_A death sentence._ **

Tommy had cried, begging Dream not to kill him. That he was sorry, that he'd do his best to make up for it. But his pleas fell on deaf ears. 

Anger rose up in the streets of L'Manburg. The whole city was divided between those in favour of killing Tommy, and those who weren't. Tommy could hear their cries and shouts from outside the jail. It gave him hope, at least. 

Tommy remained hopeful that he'd somehow escape death until the time came for his execution. Dream and his guards came into his cell, and even though Tommy did his best to fight back, they had his hands cuffed behind his back again in no time. 

He was dragged out of the jail, and chaos rose up around him. Dream had several guards surrounding him as they walked to the dock by Philza's house, where the execution would be taking place. He assumed they did that so Phil would be forced to watch another one of his son's be murdered despite still being under house arrest. Cries of rage came from the people they passed by, and the other guards would have to shove away people who constantly got too close. 

One thing Tommy noticed was that certain parts of the town appeared to be in ruins. It was clear people had rioted and burned buildings in protest. Tommy would almost laugh because he if he knew Techno, his older brother would be delighted by the chaos and anarchy he caused. 

Tommy soon found himself standing on the stage, fear pulsing through his veins. There were people below watching them. He couldn't cry - no, he couldn't, not in front of everyone. He trembled as he stood facing the small crowd, Dream's hand firmly holding onto his shoulder. He glanced back at Dream for a moment, his mouth that was visible showing no empathy for the boy about to meet his demise. His eyes scanned the crowd, begging to catch a glimpse of anyone familiar. When he didn't, he looked over towards Philza's house, where the male could be seen standing on his balcony. He was crying, but when their eyes met, Phil sent him a quick wink before going back to weeping for his "soon to be dead son". Tommy blinked, confused by the wink. Did that mean Techno and Phil had a trick up their sleeve?

Tommy's hands were uncuffed, immediately followed by being cuffed again, only around a post this time. So now the boy was stuck to a post, unable to flee if he even wanted to. He squirmed and struggled, trying to break the cuffs or get his hands out of them, now terrified. Dream moved from his side to the front of the stage, now facing the mix of angry and excited people. 

"He's just a boy!" a female voice shouted in anger, which Tommy recognized to be Niki. A chorus of people shouting in agreement rose up, and the guards had to fight with people to keep them off the stage. 

"I'm not going to draw this out any longer," Dream spoke into the microphone, addressing everyone in attendance. He drew out his sword from its holster. "Today, Tommy Innit pays for the crimes he's committed!"

Dream turned to approach him, gripping his sword tightly. His heart hammered in his chest as tears began to slip down his cheeks, breath picking up as the male approached. His hearing began to go fuzzy and he had difficulty focusing on the man in front of him due to his vision blurring. He shook like a leaf from fear, all of the things Dream said to him back in Logsteadshire flowing back to him. The words were all he could focus on.

_"-mmy? ...Don't do that."_

_"Tommy, give me all your things."_

_"I don't give a FUCK about Spirit. Kay, I don't give a fu- ab- -ut_ _anythi-"_

_"Or... -ill kill you."_ _"...Fully kill me?" "Yes."_

His ears were ringing so loud. He sobbed as Dream pulled back his sword, ready to slice it right through the boy. Right then, an object was pressed into the palm of his hands. Tommy couldn't see what it was, but he gripped it like his life depended on it. 

The sword sliced through the air. Tommy shrieked from pain as it sliced across his stomach. Blood momentarily poured out of the wound before it somehow stopped bleeding, and he noticed the object dissolve in his hands. Wait - a totem of undying, perhaps? How?

A large blur shot past him, tacking Dream to the floor. Blinking, Tommy realized it was Phil!

Suddenly Technoblade was standing on the stage in front of him, facing the crowd. All the guards were too shocked to do anything immediately. 

"Is this the kind of government you want ruling over you? Assholes in armour policing the streets and hunting down a _CHILD_ and sentencing him to death?" Techno roared into the microphone, going off on one of his inspiring 'overthrow the government' rants which he frequently did. The crowd roared in disapproval, and that was all that was needed to start the riot. Citizens of L'Manburg fought against those on Dream's side. Despite them wearing armour, the crowd greatly outnumbered the guards. 

Technoblade and Ghostbur were at his side in an instant. Techno wasted no time in breaking the cuffs using his sword, and caught the weak boy in his arms as he fell. Even if the totem of undying had saved him from death, the near-death experience still left him feeling drained. 

Tommy glanced over at Phil, who was wrestling with Dream. Just from one glance, he could tell Dream was getting messed up as Philza threw punch after punch, taking all his anger for Dream hurting his son out in that instant. 

"We got you, Tommy." Techno murmured, picking him up and hurrying off the stage with him. Ghostbur followed along, concerned for his brother.

"Hey Phil, let's go!" Techno called out, and Phil lifted his head, nodding. He got off Dream, though didn't hesitate to grab the back of his shirt, flying up into the air a couple feet and throwing the man to the ground. They fled down the streets, heading to the spot where Techno had hid Carl. Techno got on Carl with Tommy, and they all left, Ghostbur and Philza flying behind them. 

Tommy took one last glance at L'Manburg as they entered the forest, the city fading from view. He was finally safe again. Sure, the whole experience might have been scary, but he believes it was now worth it. After all, he was now the reason the citizens of L'Manburg were actively rebelling against Dream and the rest of his government. 

"Now _THAT'S_ what I call a riot!" Techno cackled into the wilderness, the other three beginning to laugh along with Techno. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woot woot, there you go! It was an idea I had from yesterday's stream. I believe there will only be two parts to this unless I decide to write more. Next chapter will be a rescue-tommy chapter!!!


End file.
